


Lapsus

by rivkael



Series: Heaven's Misadventures 'Verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: ACTUAL COMMUNICATION BETWEEN A COUPLE LEADING TO HAPPINESS AND NO MISUNDERSTANDINGS, Agender Character, Angels, Archangels, Arranged Marriage, Communication, Fallen Angels, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Muteness, Nonbinary Character, Original Transgender Character, Other, Pureblood Culture, Pureblood Politics, Pureblood Society, Trans Character, Use Your Words, mostly-mute character, ne/nem/nir/nirs/nemself, teenage romance, that everyone is fine with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkael/pseuds/rivkael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Moon was raised by nir mother.</p><p>Ne doesn't understand witches and wizards. Maybe that will change when ne goes to Hogwarts?</p><p>(Even if ne wasn't a magical, ne would've made nir own way there eventually)</p><p>(Grace calls its owner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a MASSIVE AU. Really. MASSIVE.
> 
> Some of it is up on Wattpad already but I'm changing it as I move it across, so just keep reading.
> 
> https://www.hp-lexicon.org/2006/01/28/secrets-of-the-classlist/  
> ^ Using this as my canon!

On a quiet morning in May, in the year 1979, a man passed away in his sleep. The reaper paused in her search for the soul when a bright glow shot into the sky.

The glow flew across the earth, crackling and burning - the size of an automobile to start with, but rapidly growing as time passed. It was too bright to look at, the colour of the moon. It was a mindless being with one goal; survive.

It was early enough that the streets were almost bare in London, where Walburga Black was asleep next to her lover (pureblood of course, but not pure enough for her to marry). They had enjoyed an intimate evening the night before. 

Neither Walburga nor Thomas Moon woke when the glow flooded their room, before suddenly being snuffed out.

It was sunlight peeked through the gap in the curtains, and their breathing continued, regular and slow.

Their universe was similar to the one conceived in the mind of an author on a train, but here was the point of divergence.

\--

-

\--

On February 9th, 1980, Lilith Cassiopeia Moon, Second Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, was born.

The baby regarded the world with dark blue eyes. She didn't cry, because in space, nobody can hear you scream. 

And Lilith knew this.


	2. 1 - Binder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily was always different.

Lily has always been different.

Lily has always been alone. Ne likes it like that. Ne grew up an only child, even though ne does in fact have an older brother. He’s in prison though – nir family and associates don’t talk about him, just like they don’t talk about and look down on nem with something like disapproval, because ne is a bastard child.

Ne lives a pretty good life. Ne has a whole library of books at nir disposal, a learned tutor, and jewellery made from the eggshells of an occamy. Lily Moon (technically Lilith Moon-Black) is a privileged child, even if ne will never be truly a member of high society unless ne marries into it - which is actually looking fairly likely, because the Malfoys desperately want the Black title and, bastard or not, Lily’s first son will be the Black Heir. (Of nir older brothers, one is dead and the other has a life sentence for mass murder. Neither of them had children, and unless something miraculous happens and Sirius is pardoned then has kids, Lily will be the mother of the Black Line.)

As such, Draco Malfoy, who is nearly a year younger than nem, is likely to be nir husband one day. It’s a good thing, and a bad thing. Good, because nobody will be trying to win nem over for the sake of the Black title. Bad because, well, Draco Malfoy is a bit of an arse. True, he has time to improve, but the fact that he’s like this at all is a cause for concern. Will he treat nem well if he sees nem as below him?

Lily doesn’t know, but if ne is ever going to claw nir way into nir mother’s family’s good books, ne must put up with him. He’s just a bit spoilt, honestly. That _will_ be shaped out of him once he goes to Hogwarts (If nobody else does it, then ne will).

Malfoy likes Lily. He thinks she’s weird, but he likes her. She rarely speaks, preferring to communicate through writing for some reason, but the library in her house is three times the size of his own, and her mother is always nice when he’s sent on a visit. He can deal with a wife that rarely speaks, especially considering she has the Black looks and Black title. They’ve played duets together sometimes, him on the piano, her violin. It’s fun. There’s always something solemn about Lily, but it suits her. 

He thinks she’ll be in Ravenclaw, and when he’s right, it doesn’t bother him. She doesn’t like swords or blades of any kind except butter knives. It’s okay, he’ll protect her. That’s his job as her husband-to-be.

One day, she comes to him and tells him she’s not a girl and she wants him to call her by ne/nem/nir/nis/nemself pronouns. It’s the most he’s ever heard her say at once. Ne writes them out for him at his request, and he kisses nir hand gently. “It’s okay.” He hears himself say. He’s always been enamoured with nem. “Is there anything else I can do?”

He champions nir cause and sits with nem when ne gets nir breasts shrunk. He finds he doesn’t care whether ne makes nemself infertile (it’s an option ne's given, but ne doesn’t take it). He doesn’t care that ne’s made friends with Potter and Granger at this point. He’s enamoured.

Third year, ne disappears for two weeks. He’s the one who argues with Snape and McGonagall about search parties and _we have to find nem, damnit_.

When ne comes back, ne hugs him, long and tight. “There’s something new.” Ne tells him. “I’ve been reborn.” Eventually, ne will tell him what that means.


End file.
